The Final 3 Days
is the forty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis *Shiro tells the remaining Riders to finish the battle in three days. Otherwise, no one will get their wish. *Kitaoka has in fact not died and is recovering in hospital. *Yui tries to jump off of a high building to stop the Rider War but Shiro prevents her. *Reiko and Chief Editor trying to solve mystery about Mirror World and Kamen Riders. *Reiko discovers that Shinji is a Kamen Rider. Plot With only 3 days left before Yui's 20th birthday, Shinji tries to figuring out the documents about Mirror World when Ren enters through the room, saying that the battle will continue until only one will survive. Sanako who was spaced out tells Yui that she'll brought her presents for her birthday, when suddenly Shiro appears in the reflection, asking Shinji, Ren and Asakura to gathering at the secret place for one important announcement. In the abandoned church, Shiro tells everyone that time limit has just around the corner, and the remaining Riders left must finish the battle within three days, otherwise none one of them will get the wish. Suddenly, Yui appears, urging Shiro to stop Rider Battle once and for all, but when Shiro asks her to go home, feeling disgusted by her brother's actions, Yui takes her drastic decision by attempting suicide in the high-rise building, while Asakura who felt his settlement with Kitaoka was still in debt, rushes out to find Kitaoka who absent in this meeting. Yui threatens Shiro that if he continues to do this, she'll jump out of the building so her life can be ended for good. After several negotiations, Shiro finally makes decision to stop Rider Battle, but just then Yui was dragged into Mirror World, and Shiro asks Shinji and Ren that he'll save Yui for sure, while the others must finishes the battle as soon as possible. At the hospital, Goro visits Kitaoka and brought some presents for him, when Nanako suddenly remembers the nurses telling about Kitaoka's health back then. Back in ORE Journal, Chief Editor and Reiko finally reclaims his office back and continues his job to scoop more information about Mirror World, when suddenly Reiko realizes that Shinji was living with Kanzaki all the time, indicating that Shinji must know about Shiro during his occupy. Back in the streets, Shinji decided to save Yui, much to Ren's irritation about her choices whenever she should alive or not. Back in the mansion, Shiro confines Yui in the room, saying that everything will be end on her 20th birthday, much to Yui's disagreement over her brother's actions. Back in the hospital, Ren visits Kitaoka after he learns that Kitaoka dropped out his Rider Battle due to his illnesses. After Ren leaves, Kitaoka felt didn't believe that everyone believes that he's already out of the game. In the Mirror World, Asakura fights against a bunch of Raydragoons, but having Kitaoka didn't appeared yet, he wants to fight even more. Back in the mansion, Shinji tries to save Yui, only to be blocked by Shiro, saying that she'll be fine, but Shinji told Shiro that no matter what he do, that will not change Yui's feelings at all. Reiko, who arrives in Kanzaki's mansion, accidentally saw Shinji transformed into Ryuki and goes into Mirror World, and she runs through over the window to investigate it. In the confined room, Yui remembers her childhood, when she and Shiro drawing a Monsters, until the moment younger version of Yui succumbs and her brother tries to revive her, much to Yui's dismay and confusion about the past. Shinji battles with Odin in the Mirror World, before Ren appears to finish Odin off for sure. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Yui Kanzaki(Child): *Shiro Kanzaki(Child): * : , Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Survive Rekka, Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent, Strange Vent, Steal Vent, Ryuki Survive Final Vent **Knight: ***Survive Shippu, Knight Survive Final Vent **Ouja: ***Sword Vent **Odin: ***Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Steal Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Visor-Zwei, Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent, Strange Vent, Steal Vent, Dragon Firestorm **Knight: ***Dark Visor-Zwei, Shippudan **Ouja: ***Veno Saber **Odin: ***Gold Saber, Gold Shield, Steal Vent *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Strange Vent Notes *Asakura's wish is revealed: He wants to win the Rider War for it to continue. *At the hospital, when Kitaoka talks about Shinji to Ren, he said "he's much more better than you and I" before he leaves. He remembers the words Ren told him from the episode That Man, Zolda. *This episode marks the first time Strange Vent card is used since Enter Tiger. **Also, this episode marks the first and only use of the Steal Vent cards by both Ryuki and Odin, as well as Odin's Guard Vent. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 46, Scroll 46: New Year's Meal and Three Giants. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 12 features episodes 46-50. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki See also References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:New Year Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode